SATU
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Hanya satu yang kuinginkan, yakni selalu berada disisimu. Sebuah hadiah perpisahan saya untuk teman fujoshi dan dedikasi untuk 69 Fujoshi Independence Days. Warning! Shounen-ai! Pair SebasCiel. Pleas Review...


Gila! Saya nulis cerita shounen-ai lagi! (nangis seember *?*)

OMG! Ini semua gara-gara hints SebasXCiel menyebar gila-gilaan! Argh! Ngeselin nih! Jadi berasa gak konsisten dengan janji saya sendiri…

Oh iya! Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk 69 Fujoshi Independence Days yang dirayakan pada tanggal 6 September! Dengan pair SebasXCiel, saya harap bisa menjadi hadiah perpisahan yang pas untuk teman-teman fujoshi. Selamat tinggal teman-teman fujoshiku… (nangis seember lagi)

Oke! Selamat menikmati fic ini… ^^

Warning : Abal (karena ini fic Kuroshitsuji pertamaku), gaje, semi canon, (mungkin) OOC, shounen-ai tingkat menengah *?*, pendek, dsb.

* * *

#

Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana

#

* * *

_Hanya satu yang kuinginkan, yakni selalu berada disisimu_

_

* * *

_

#

SATU

© Eka Kuchiki

#

* * *

_Hanya ada satu keyakinan kita agar benar-benar satu, yakni kesamaan keinginan _

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis memasuki kamar Ciel Phantomhive tanpa menimbukan suara. Hanya suara dengkuran halus anak berambut abu-abu kebiruan yang mengiringi derap langkah Sebastian ketika memasuki kamar ini.

"Sudah saatnya anda bangun—tuan muda," Pemuda—yang sebenarnya iblis— itu menyibakkan tirai kamar. Sinar matahari berlomba-lomba memasuki kamar ini.

Tubuh mungil Ciel Phantomhive bergerak lemah. Mata birunya membuka perlahan lalu kemudian menutupnya—karena silau. Kemudian ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Saya telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk anda," kata Sebastian sambil menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir berukir indah. Gaya anggun menuang teh yang sangat sempurna dari Sebastian menjadi tontonan sejenak untuk Ciel.

"Hmm…" Kata Ciel tanpa minat.

Sedangkan Sebastian hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi tuan mudanya, seperti menjadi sebuah kebiasaan baginya.

Kini tangan Sebastian membantu Ciel berpakaian. Mata ruby Sebastian selalu memperhatikan setiap gerakan tubuh Ciel. Ia selalu memperhatikan Ciel.

Memang, Sebastian adalah seorang butler yang setia untuk seorang Ciel.

Dan itu terus berlangsung sampai masa kontrak mereka berdua habis.

* * *

_Jika kita benar-benar satu, maka diriku adalah bagian dari dirimu_

* * *

Pikiran Ciel mencoba fokus pada lembar-lembar surat dan kertas kerja di atas mejanya. Sebastian tidak lagi disampingnya—dia sedang memasak di dapur.

Satu hembusan nafas keluar dari mulut mungil Ciel. Mata birunya hanya menatap kosong lembaran-lembaran kertas kerja itu.

Kini pikiran anak berambut abu-abu kebiruan itu melayang pada kejadian sebelumnya.

Pekerjaan keluarga Phantomhive sebagai agen rahasia kerajaan membuat seorang Ciel Phantomhive harus menghadapi berbagai bahaya. Seringkali keberanian anak berumur dua belas tahun ini muncul menggebu-gebu dibalik tubuh mungilnya.

Ciel tidak pernah takut menghadapi bahaya itu.

Karena ia yakin Sebastian pasti akan menolongnya.

Karena Sebastian tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Bukankah iblis tidak pernah ingkar janji?

Karena ia akan menyerahkan dirinya pada iblis itu—sebagai santapan iblis itu.

Meskipun tak pernah terlihat takut, jauh dalam hati Ciel, masih tersimpan satu keraguan dalam dirinya.

Semua itu hanya Ciel Phantomhive seorang yang mengetahuinya.

* * *

_Jika kita benar-benar satu, maka biarkan aku membaca seluruh keinginanmu._

* * *

"Sebastian." Panggil Ciel.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pemuda berambut kelam itu membuka pintu ruang kerja dan berdiri dihadapan Ciel.

"_Yes, my lord?_" tanya Sebastian sopan.

Keheningan menyapa mereka sejenak sampai Ciel menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Aku ingin tahu," Ciel menatap tajam Sebastian, "Apa tujuanmu menolongku saat itu?"

"Tentu saja karena Anda yang memanggil saya—tuan muda." Jawab Sebastian.

"Itu bukan motifmu," kata Ciel datar. "Aku ingin tahu apa motifmu sebenarnya!"

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Sebastian. Hanya seringai yang menghiasi wajah tampan iblis itu.

"Silakan Anda kembali pada waktu itu, tuan muda." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum aneh.

Ciel mendengus kesal. Ia merasa tidak puas.

Tapi ia mencoba menyelami masa lalunya, masa lalu yang gelap dan mengerikan.

* * *

_Jika kita benar-benar satu, maka biarkan aku menyelami dirimu sedalam-dalamnya_

* * *

Pikiran Ciel lagi-lagi melayang ke masa dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, ia masih terperangkap dalam jalur perbudakan. Ketika dirinya sudah tak tahan lagi dengan semua siksaan itu, ia menjerit—meminta keadilan.

"Ayah, Ibu, Tuhan… mengapa? Mengapa tidak ada satupun? Tidak ada satupun yang menolongku…"

Jeritan itu yang membuat seseorang—lebih tepatnya iblis— datang dan akhirnya membunuh semua yang menghalangi Ciel. Sayap-sayap hitamnya menebar maut diantara jeritan orang-orang berhati busuk itu.

Mengapa harus iblis itu yang menolongnya?

Apakah memang takdir kematian sudah mendekatinya?

Dan untuk itulah Ciel berani mengorbankan harta yang paling berharga—nyawanya. Ia mengorbankannya kepada sang iblis.

Ya, hanya untuk Sebastian Michaelis.

* * *

_Jika kita benar-benar satu, maka kita punya keinginan yang sama.

* * *

_

Tapi… apa tujuan sebenarnya Sebastian datang?

Pertanyaan itulah yang masih mengganjal pikiran Ciel hingga kini.

"Sebastian." Ciel memanggil butlernya lagi.

"_Yes, my lord,_" Sebastian tersenyum kepada Ciel.

"Mengapa kau menolongku dua tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Ciel sakratis. Mata sapphirenya menatap tajam Sebastian.

"Saya tidak bisa menjawabnya. Kau harus mengetahuinya sendiri," Seringai aneh menghiasi wajah Sebastian.

Ciel menggeram. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi!

Ciel melepas penutup matanya. Terlihat bola mata violet—tanda kontraknya dengan Sebastian— yang kini bersinar aneh.

"Ini permintaanku! Jawablah Sebastian!" Teriak Ciel.

Sebastian menatap wajah tuannya sejenak. Kemudian ia membuka sarung tangan dan memperlihatkan pentagram di tangan kirinya.

"Saya menolong tuan muda karena—"

"Kau hanya menginginkan jiwaku, Sebastian!" bentak Ciel. "Jawablah! Apa benar motifmu karena itu?"

Sebastian berlutut dihadapan Ciel sambil tersenyum aneh. Sangat susah untuk membaca ekspresi Sebastian kali ini. Mata ruby itu kini menatap pemuda mungil dihadapannya.

"Saya menolong anda karena kesatuan kita," Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sebastian membuat Ciel terperanjat.

"Ke…kesatuan kita?" tanyanya. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pernyataan butlernya itu.

"Ya, karena kita adalah satu. Kita seperti dua atom yang saling mengikat dengan ikatan rantai yang pas."

Jawaban itu membuat Ciel kembali menatap tangan kiri Sebastian. Kemudian tangan mungilnya meraba mata kanannya. Pentragram itulah tanda kesatuan dirinya dengan butlernya. Seperti ikatan antar atom yang mengikat kedua atom hingga menjadi satu molekul yang solid.

"Maksudmu… kita tidak bisa dipisahkan?" Ciel menatap Sebastian dalam-dalam.

Sebastian tersenyum lembut. Kemudian ia kembali berdiri dan mendekati Ciel.

Pemuda itu berlutut lalu memeluk Ciel dengan lembut. Ciel tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan tak melakukan perlawanan. Ia hanya terdiam menikmati pelukan dingin butlernya. Pelukan itu terasa hangat bagi Ciel.

"Seperti ini kesatuan kita, Ciel," Sebastian membisikkan nama Ciel dengan indah. Semburat merah muncul tanpa diundang di pipi putih Ciel.

"K…Kau—" Ciel tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sebastian masih membiarkan tuan mudanya berada dalam pelukannya.

"Akuilah, Ciel. Kita adalah satu," Sebastian membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Ciel.

"Aku tahu maksudmu—Sebastian," Ciel melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sebastian, "Kau datang karena aku yang menginginkanmu."

Sebastian mencium kening Ciel—artinya ya. Ciel mengulum senyumnya kepada Sebastian.

Kini Ciel tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Sebastian—dan juga dirinya sendiri.

Selalu bersatu untuk selamanya.

* * *

_Hanya satu yang kuinginkan, yakni selalu berada disisimu_

_

* * *

_

#

FIN

#

* * *

Eka's note : Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kali ini saya lebih suka memakai judul angka? (bingung sendiri)

Wait! Kenapa ada tulisan atom dan ikatan antar atom disini? Kita kan bukan belajar kimia! (lha, yang bikin cerita kan elo!)

Sebenarnya saya kepingin menulis fic shounen-ai terakhir ini lebih dari sekedar pelukan, tapi saya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa lagi menulis fic shounen-ai dengan adegan ciuman bibir lagi! Sepertinya saya sudah mulai sadar (maksud lo?). Tapi tenang saja! Saya tetap bersahabat dengan teman-teman fujoshi kalau saya sudah menjadi straight sejati! ^^

Please… review?


End file.
